


Warm arms

by Marium



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddly Negan, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Trans Rick, very vague and light sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marium/pseuds/Marium
Summary: Rick finds it hard to get out of bed when his boyfriend is a clingy, absolute cuddlebug. Still, complaining's the furthest thing from his mind.





	Warm arms

**Author's Note:**

> Have this to help with the heavy one from yesterday. Also, I wrote this a couple weeks ago for a friend and finally decided to publish it, hope you still enjoy it <3

Comfy. So very comfy. He thought he had possibly never been quite as comfy in his entire life.

Those were the first thoughts that flooded Rick’s mind when he started to become aware of himself. That this felt good and he wanted to remain like this forever. As wakefulness slowly started to seep into his mind, details started to take shape in his mind as well; the pillow his head was resting on was fluffy and the fabric was soft, and the same could be said of the thick covers over him. His bare skin enjoyed the soft, silky feel of it as it took in the heat it provided him with, in contrast to the cold that could be guessed outside of his protecting cocoon. He curled on himself a little further and sighed happily.

When he did that, a slight noise came from the man behind him. Negan shifted a bit, making his beard tickle Rick’s skin, and his hold on Rick tightened even further, arms firmly wrapped around his torso and the bare skin of his chest flat against the bare skin of Rick’s back, while their legs made up a strange, intricate knot, interwoven with one another. Rick’s boyfriend was a minor-scale furnace of a human being, so Rick, ever wanting the comforting heat, shook himself that little bit further out of slumber to hold Negan’s arms and make them surround him better.

Negan’s breath was heavy, slow and rhythmical on his nape, soothing and calming, and it very nearly drew Rick back to sleep. Rick wished it had. No such luck, though; despite his best efforts, his body had decided enough sleep was enough, and if Rick was to stay in bed, it would be out of comfiness alone. His sleep-hazed blue eyes fluttered open, just an inch, just enough to see the dim morning light that filtered through the red curtains giving the room an orange-ish tilt in the dark, and he sighed happily. It did feel pretty comfy. It was pretty sweet. His mind searched frantically for any possible thing to worry about and it found nothing, and a rush of bliss and satisfaction ran through him at that, so he closed his eyes, let himself be enveloped by the soft warmth, again and again.

Eventually, though, he felt the need to move a little. He stirred, and carefully so he wouldn’t wake his lover, Rick started untangling himself from Negan’s arms.

The response was immediate; Negan, who Rick had no doubts had been in the deepest pits of slumber until mere instants ago, grunted into his nape as he undid Rick’s work and put his arms back where they were, and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Wha’ d’you thin’ y’doin?” he muttered, voice sluggish and lazy with sleepiness. Rick hummed and chuckled softly.

“Trying to wake up, would be my guess.”   
  
“No a fu’in’ chance. ‘s too early. Bed.”

Rick hummed again and once more got to untangling himself from Negan, which got him a long, pitiful, high-pitched whine behind him, almost a lament, as the man begged for Rick to remain with him. He was either being dramatic or too weak with sleep to actually do something, though, because Rick did manage to move up, although little by little. He went up as Negan slid down, his hold on Rick going lower and lower, pressing kisses that begged for mercy all along the length of the man’s back until Rick managed to sit up, back against the headboard, the chill of winter hitting his skin but dulled enough by the heat of two men in a closed room through all the night to be pleasant. Negan’s arms remained around his hips as his complaining face dug into his thigh.

Rick caressed his face to soothe him down. “C’mon, baby. It’s not so bad.”

“Cuddling’s better” Negan mustered, able to better articulate his words now. He peeked up at Rick, giving him a petulant look with his half-lidded, sleepy eye. “It was all so perfect, why’d you have to ruin it? Am I not comfy enough?”

Rick let a soft laugh bubble out of his chest, hand still caressing Negan’s hair slow and peaceful. “In any case, you’re too comfy. Never found a better blanket than you.”

“Never found a better plush toy to cuddle” Negan countered, softer now, with warm amusement coloring his voice. He nuzzled Rick’s thigh and pressed a slow, lazy kiss to his skin, making his boyfriend smile as a thrill ran through him. “Want my teddy bear back.”

“Your teddy bear needs some time to recharge.”

“Bullshit. I’ll give him all the energy he needs.”

With that, Negan ungracefully rolled on his back, trying to the best of his ability to lie down between Rick’s legs, and cursing softly when he didn’t quite manage it. Rick emitted another laugh and spread his legs to help him out a bit. Negan shot him a grateful smile as he settled down, followed by a wink. He ran his hands over the top and outside of Rick’s thighs as he nuzzled the inside, rubbing his cheek and lips before leaving a ginger kiss on it. Rick shivered again.

“This would mean getting far too worked up to do anything related to sleeping, you know” he pointed out, eyebrow raised.

Negan didn’t answer, just hummed lowly, eyes closed as he continued leaving butterfly-light kisses over Rick’s inner thigh, adding some sucking and nipping as he moved to press some more to the surface of the opening between his legs, just briefly before continuing his travel to the other thigh. Rick sighed deep and satisfied, shifting a bit where he sat and resuming his caressing of the man’s nape, encouraging this time.

Negan’s head settled over Rick’s left leg, almost at the knee, cheek against his thigh as he peeked up at Rick curiously and warmly, hand absently brushing his skin while his other one stretched out to thumb gently between Rick’s legs. More pleased and comforted than aroused right now, still lacking energy to properly feel that particular surge without further encouragement until at least an hour had passed, Rick bit gently on the inside of his lip. His blue eyes met Negan’s hazel ones and they looked into one another for a long silent moment, Negan’s thumb still rolling lazily on Rick’s lips and Rick’s hand meeting Negan’s other one. They held each other instinctively.

“Good morning, Negan.”

“Don’t wanna say good morning, baby” Negan replied rumbly. He was almost comical, lying there between Rick’s legs, covered up to the shoulders in blankets and sleepy as hell even as he teased Rick. “Means you gonna get out of this bed. That’s nasty. Want you here with me.”

“You do get to see my body like this, though” Rick replied with an edge of amusement as he tilted his head. Negan hummed.

“Got a point there” he conceded as his less busy hand reached out to faintly brush all over Rick’s torso, reaching up to his chest before sliding back down through his side, tickling him and making him squirm. “Still in the mood for cuddles, though.”

“Doesn’t look like it. You seem interested in other things.”

“Do I?” Negan replied with a deep chuckle. His thumb teased Rick some more before retreating back to Negan. He took it in his mouth, licking it, before crossing his arms under Rick’s thigh and settling his cheek there more firmly, eyes closed. He sighed happily. “Because from my point of view, I’m just looking for a new pillow. Best one I’ve ever had, that’s how good it is.”

Rick felt a little rush of warmth even as he rolled his eyes. “You know I could get up right now, don’t you?”

Negan peeked his eye open at him. “Are you gonna?”

Rick thought about it for a moment. He had never stopped caressing Negan’s hair, as if trying to coax him back to sleep. And he did look so very soft and cute like this, snuggled up close to Rick and looking so blissed about it.

“No” he finally replied, soft and gentle as he shook his head. Negan hummed in satisfaction and closed his eyes again, smile adorning his lips. “Only for a little while, though.”

“It’s okay. Just a little bit is more than enough, if it’s you.”

‘Every moment with you is more than I could dream of’ was what he really was saying, and what Rick really heard. Negan told him that every day, after all. The fingers that ran through the man’s locks of hair became even more gentle, if possible.

“Same to you, baby. Same to you.”


End file.
